The poison
by PrettyLadyWithTheSwollenEyes
Summary: En la busqueda del principe azul, toca besar muchos sapos, para darse cuenta que el principe azul no nace, pero se hace. Mal summary, pero pasen y lean.
1. Prologo

**The poison**

**Disclaimer: supongo que está de más decir que Winx Club no me pertenece y que esto es solo un fanfic sin fines de lucro, esta historia la subí hace algún tiempo y luego la elimine, porque no creí que fuera demasiado buena y aun tenía mucho que mejorar en mi forma de narrar, así que quiero darle otra oportunidad y espero que les guste y si tengo que mejorar algo, estaría muy agradecida de que me lo hagan saber en sus reviews.**

**The poison**

Riven se quedó viendo a la chica durante casi un minuto, tenía cejas finas y bien definidas, ojos rasgados de un color azul oscuro, su cara era ovalada y sus pómulos eran altos, la nariz era perfilada, y su largo pelo negro contrastaba con su piel casi pálida. Llevaba una blusa blanca de cuello en v, unos jeans tubo negros y unas ballerinas rojas que combinaban con el color rojo de sus finos labios, trataba de ser hipster pero fallaba estrepitosamente con su chongo desenfadado y una bandana gris en la cabeza que la hacían parecer una suerte de wannabe pin-up girl, pero bueno, las primeras impresiones no lo son todo y tal vez detrás de esa suerte de pin-up girl, había una chica con una historia muy interesante por ser contada, o era solo otra Mary Sue como Bloom o Stella.  
Chicos, ella es Musa, fue asignada por error en nuestro departamento y el director dijo que no podía hacer nada, así que ahora es nuestra compañera.- anuncio Brandon mientras la nueva parecía querer correr a esconderse, era casi adorable. Riven se la imagino a ella como Alicia, esperando que algo pasara para correr del edificio hacia uno de los jardines, y sin querer caer por una madriguera que la transporte a este mundo retorcido y a la vez fascinante que solo un genio como Lewis Carrol es capaz de crear, claro que ahora es bien sabido que él era algo pedófilo, pero eso no opaca su obra. H.P Lovecraft era racista, al igual que el creador de toda la saga de Lord of the rings (los libros) y a nadie parece importarle, siguen siendo unos genios.  
Eh fui becada.- Riven sacudió la cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos para prestar atención a una pregunta ocasional que le había hecho Sky. Ella siguió hablando, fue becada, la descubrieron por unos videos en YouTube y pensaron que tenerla a ella era un privilegio, y Riven sabía exactamente el porqué. La chica era guitarrista, cantaba, era bonita, solo le faltaba convertir el agua en chocolate, pero por lo demás, vieron en ella un diamante en bruto, alguien de quien podrían sacar una gran estrella, tal vez una nueva Lorde o una próxima Marina and the Diamonds, pero más bonita y hasta más popular. Si antes creía que había algo más interesante de lo que dejaba ver su ropa (no en el sentido físico claro está), estaba algo decepcionado, la chica, según Riven, era la personificación de Mary Sue.  
Riven.- Brandon le lanzo una mochila y por reflejo la atrapo en el aire.  
¿Qué es esto?-  
El bolsillo de Doraemon.- dijo Brandon con aires de sabelotodo. -¿Tu qué crees, genio? Tienes compañera nueva.  
_Me estas jodiendo_.- pensaron Musa y Riven al mismo tiempo, mientras que Sky, Brandon y Timmy trataban en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, no reírse de la cara de Riven.  
Si el pobre chico hubiera sabido todo lo que pasaría a partir de ese momento, se hubiera negado, hasta se hubiera ofrecido a dormir en el sofá hasta que alguien sienta pena y comparta el cuarto con Musa, pero no fue así, solo viro los ojos y se resignó a la idea de compartir cuarto con una chica, lo cual en realidad no era un problema para él.

**Nota del autor: este es solo un prologo de Musa desde la perspectiva de Riven, no sé si logre mantenerme fiel a su personalidad, pero fue diverido, ya que Riven es un personaje con el que me puedo identificar, por lo sarcástico e incluso petulante que puede llegar a parecer en ocasiones, el es un idiota adorable. Dejen sus reviews y díganme que tal el prologo, si hay algo que mejorar, díganlo.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y besos : *****


	2. Chapter 2

**The poison**

**Disclaimer: supongo que está de más decir que Winx Club no me pertenece y que esto es solo un fanfic sin fines de lucro, esta historia la subí hace algún tiempo y luego la elimine, porque no creí que fuera demasiado buena y aun tenía mucho que mejorar en mi forma de narrar, así que quiero darle otra oportunidad y espero que les guste y si tengo que mejorar algo, estaría muy agradecida de que me lo hagan saber en sus reviews.**

**The poison**

A Musa la idea de compartir cuarto con un chico no le hacía mucha gracia, todo lo contrario, pero ella sabía que no podía llegar y mandar a Riven al sofá, no era algo muy amable y lo último que quería era tener problemas en su primer día, por algo se fue de Italia.  
Alguna vez una de sus amigas en Italia le había dicho que su vida era perfecta después de haber peleado con su madre, pero honestamente no era así.

Apenas dormía dos horas, se tenía que mudar a cada rato, sus amigos no duraban más de un año, no tenía nadie en quien confiar, solo tenía a Lucia, su niñera de toda la vida, su padre se la pasaba en reuniones o de viaje y no sabía qué hacer con su vida, se mantenía indiferente ante todo, aunque sus notas se mantenían entre 89 y 97 lo cual era raro considerando que había días en los que ni se molestaba en hacer deberes. 

Su padre, era un hombre viudo de mediana edad, no tan alto, gordo y canoso de ojos rasgados y facciones orientales más obvias que las de su hija, Ho-Boe era miembro del parlamento de la república italiana, hombre conservador que creía en la propiedad privada, defensor máximo de la religión y la familia, aunque con suerte veía a su hija y gastaba como si no hubiera un mañana en viajes, ropa, carros y vino.  
La madre de Musa fue una modelo y animadora reconocida, de ella Musa saco su nariz perfilada, la cara ovalada y el gusto por la música, fueron las mejores amigas. 

**Flashback**  
El día en que ella murió, Musa de siete años estaba sentada jugando tenga con Lucia en el living room de su casa, eran las once de la noche y había una gran tormenta que no la dejaba dormir, todo bien hasta que su padre llego a la casa, con el ceño fruncido y apretando la mandíbula, se acercó a Musa y se sentó en el piso. El pobre hombre estaba pálido, nadie dijo nada, durante dos minutos el señor solo inhalaba y exhalaba viendo la cara de Musa, era como ver a su esposa que en ese momento era llevada por una ambulancia, sabía que no sobreviviría, ya no había nada que hacer más que anunciarle la terrible noticia a su hija. 

Carros de varios canales llegaron a la casa, los paparazis se amontonaron en la entrada y la niñita entusiasmada rompió el silenció con un chillido de felicidad, creyendo que su madre había llegado a casa, pero no fue así. Corrió a abrir la puerta y el padre empezó a llorar, las luces de la cámara la segaron, no veía a su madre por ningún lado, no lograba distinguir lo que los paparazis decían, se sintió mareada y cerró la puerta, dio un paso atrás y tropezó con una alfombra tejida en india que consiguió su madre en la última sesión de fotos que le hicieron, cayo para atrás sentada y tanto Ho-Boe como Lucia corrieron a asegurarse que no se había lastimado.

La niña no entendía lo que acababa de pasar y con las pupilas dilatadas por el flash de la cámara, le pregunto a su padre donde estaba su madre y porque los paparazis solo gritaban. El hombre con lágrimas en los ojos, le conto la terrible noticia, pero ella no lloro, no dijo nada, solo abrazo a su padre quien parecía estar más desconsolado que ella, pero durante un año decidió quedarse muda, no hablaba por nada del mundo, esa fue su forma de guardar luto.  
**Fin del flashback****  
**

El cuarto media 39m2, el cuarto era blanco con una pared que habían pintado con pintura de pizarrón negra donde Riven y su antiguo compañero se habían encargado de hacer un doodle enorme de bandas con tiza blanca, habían dos camas, una junto a la ventana en la que Riven ya se había instalado y otra contra la pared, que era la de Musa, lo cual era bueno porque necesitaba donde cargar su celular. -Es la única cama que sobra, Riven antes compartía cuarto con un chico filipino llamado Nabu, pero él está viviendo en Filadelfia y el cuarto de Timmy tiene solo una cama, la verdad nadie esperaba que tu fueras nuestra compañera así que no se si estés bien con dormir aquí.- admitió Brandon dejando las maletas sobre la cama de Musa por si quería desempacar. 

No te preocupes, en realidad el departamento es bonito y ustedes fueron muy amables conmigo.- dijo Musa sentándose en su cama y dejando la mochila en el piso.  
Has de estar cansada.- dijo Brandon apoyándose contra la cama de Riven.  
Como no tienes idea.- respondió ella de solo pensar en las horas de viaje y todos los problemas hasta llegar ahí, ahora no estaba segura si lo valían.  
Bueno, recién son las cuatro y las clases empiezan mañana, dale tiempo, tal vez te cambien de departamento o algo, aunque Riven no es mal chico la verdad.- Brandon señalo al closet donde estaba la mochila que le había encargado a Riven. -Si no lanzo tu mochila por la ventana significa que te acepta.- ese comentario la verdad hizo que se sienta más incómoda, y Brandon no tardo en notarlo. -Ok es una broma, pero el chico es amable cuando lo conoces, a pesar de lo callado que puede ser. 

Estaré bien.- dijo Musa sonriendo. -Si lo veo del lado bueno, al menos sé que ninguno de ustedes querrá usar mi ropa sin permiso.  
Brandon sonrió. -Esa es la actitud.

El tiempo se fue rápido y cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía todo desempacado.  
Saco su celular de su bolsillo y se dedicó a responder mensajes de amigos en Italia, de su padre y de Lucia. Había un mensaje en especial que no quería responder, el de Jared, su novio. Se dijeron muchas cosas antes de que ella se fuera a California, pero lo más terrible fue que él no se despidió nunca de ella. Solo un mensaje de texto en el que él le decía "Has lo que creas mejor" y ahora le escribía. 

Tomo aire y abrió el mensaje.

.o.

**Hola.**- el mensaje se había enviado a las seis y media cuando ella seguía desempacando.  
**Hola.**- respondió de la misma manera seca y sin gracia con la que Jared había enviado el primer mensaje.  
**¿Qué tal es California?**- Musa estaba confundida, normalmente hubiera preguntado algo como "Que haces?" o "Como estas?" cualquier cosa para saber que ella estaba bien, pero desde hace una semana que venía actuando así de distante. -**Bien, ¿te pasa algo?**  
**Nada.-** la respuesta no tardo ni cinco segundos. **-¿Cuándo volverás?**  
**Probablemente en seis meses, ¿podrás esperar?-** a Musa se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, sentía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar para nada. 

Se había tardado como cinco minutos, los cinco minutos más angustiosos para Musa, escribiendo y borrando, pensando y volviendo a escribir, para a la final responder con un sí, aunque Musa sabía muy bien que eso no era lo que el quería decir.  
**Algo te pasa, por favor dime.-** el corazón le golpeaba contra el pecho, había un nudo en su garganta que no le permitía respirar, su boca estaba seca y sentía como le empezaba una jaqueca mientras el escribía, Musa sentía como si la fueran a sentenciar a muerte. 

El texto llego después de cinco minutos, eran 568 letras y 112 palabras incluyendo signos de puntuación, Jared tenía un don para la palabra pero este mensaje no le llegaba ni a los talones a las monografías, poemas y hasta cuentos en prosa que el haya escrito alguna vez. No la entristeció, pero la enfureció hasta las lágrimas. -**La verdad es que no sé si este listo para esta clase de relación, ni siquiera sé si te volveré a ver. No puedo mantener una relación en la que tú estarás ausente la mayor parte del tiempo por la diferencia de horario, será algo muy estresante para ambos, y tú tienes que enfocarte en mantener tu beca y yo en mi último año. No quería que fuera asiera, en ningún momento, pero a veces las cosas pasan y tenemos que hacer lo que sea mejor para nosotros aun cuando no nos hace felices. Tu mereces lo mejor y créeme que yo no lo soy, espero entiendas lo que trato de decirte.-** Musa entendía perfectamente lo que el trataba de decir, y claro que él no puede mantener una relación a distancia, el nunca entendió que el amor podía ir más allá de lo físico. Es verdad que el chico era un idiota, lo que ellos tenían no valía para nada todo lo que el había hecho, en ese momento Musa juro que estaba haciendo la mejor decisión de su vida, y lo era entonces.

Dicen que la velocidad con la que una chica tipea, es proporcional a que tan enojada ella esta, en esta caso fue cierto. A Musa no le tomo ni dos segundos responder.**-Si eso es lo que quieres, lo entiendo.****  
**

Se desconectó y dejo el celular en la cama en frente de ella. Paso algunos minutos hasta que la realidad el golpeo, el chico que le dijo que nunca la dejaría, le cortó por mensaje. Después de que ella le conto su vida, pasión y obra, después de haberle dado todos sus miedos e inseguridades y decirle que él siempre la protegería, en la abandona, por un mensaje de texto.

Su estómago ardía, su corazón latía con fuerza y empezó a llorar, lloro en silencio por algunos minutos, apretando la mandíbula para no hacer ningún sonido. Sintió vergüenza, soledad, tristeza y la peor migraña de su vida, y no había quien la pudiera consolar, se sentía como si ir a los Estados Unidos fue la peor idea de su vida. 

En ese momento Lucia hubiera corrido a consolarla, o su guarda espaldas hubiera corrido a amenazar a su ex novio, pero no estaría tirada, sola, con la cabeza a punto de explotar y ganas de vomitar. 

.o. 

No hay nada más incómodo que ver a alguien llorar, y es peor cuando esta persona finge no haber estado llorando, y para colmo lo hace terriblemente, como paso con ella. Riven no sabía cómo salir de esta, podía, salir y cerrar la puerta, o acercarse y tratar de tranquilizarla, pero ella ya lo había visto, ella ya sabía que el había visto llorar, y si la dejaba quedaba como un maldito sin corazón, y para Riven era mejor ser un metido que eso.

Perdón yo.- ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, cuando ella se restregó las lágrimas y trato de sonreír, como si Riven no pudiera ver sus ojos vidriosos y su cara hinchada.  
Tranquilo, solo leía algunos mensajes.- Riven no fue capaz de decir nada, solo asintió como si le creyera y la miro por unos segundos, empezando a sacar conclusiones, desde que la chica extrañaba su casa hasta que algún familiar se le había muerto y la verdad la curiosidad se lo estaba comiendo. -¿Segura estas bien? 

Perfecta, todo está bien.- dijo Musa con la voz entrecortada, aun cuando se sentía completamente humillada, triste, tonta y sola, quería creer que le quedaba su orgullo. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y la cara hinchada, ya no podía seguir llorando, ya no quería seguir llorando.  
¿Quieres algo? Te veo pálida- y en verdad la chica era muy pálida, y la luz del cuarto no le ayudaba demasiado, se veía enferma.  
Estoy bien.-  
¿Segura? llegaste hace como cuatro horas y no sé, ¿al menos comiste algo en el avión?-  
Sí.- mintió Musa. -Estoy muy cansada como para comer.  
Ya veo.- Riven no era tonto, eso era bueno ya que a él no había que mandarle una indirecta dos veces, solo se paró y camino hasta la puerta. -Estaremos en el living y vamos a pedir pizza, ¿Quieres que te guarde? 

Musa asintió y Riven se fue.  
.O. 

¿No quiso venir?- pregunto Brandon.  
Se sentía enferma, dijo que iría a dormir.-  
Ah.- dijo Sky mientras le hacía espacio a Riven en el sofá. -¿Creen que dure lejos de Italia?  
No sé, parece que es algo mimada.- dijo Timmy. -Lo digo porque me tome el tiempo de investigarla, encontré su Facebook y habían algunas fotos de varios viajes, también descubrí que se cambia de escuela cada año, al parecer su padre es algún diplomático importante en Italia.

Yo digo es perfecta para Riven.- dijo Brandon frotándose las manos, Riven solo lo ignoro. Brandon en algunas ocasiones le ha hecho eso, en complot con los otros chicos habían creado un perfil de la chica perfecta para Riven, pero ni él mismo sabia cuál era su tipo. Riven no era de buscar chicas a cada rato, por lo general prefería estar solo, hablaba poco con sus compañeros y amigos, con chicas no hablaba mucho, nunca se había enamorado, no sabía si era él o si eran ellas, él no era tan feo, se consideraba decente, no guapísimo, pero pasable. Tenía 17 años y nunca se había enamorado, ninguna chica lograba quitarle el sueño y la verdad no le preocupaba demasiado, estaba convencido de que lo mejor era estar solo.

**Nota de la autora: ok sé que parece que soy medio ingrata con ustedes por tenerlos esperando, pero en mi defensa el bachillerato internacional nos saca la mugre y no tengo tiempo ni para respirar, pero como me aburro y en realidad me gustaba mucho esta parejita sigo escribiendo la historia en mi celular. No sé preocupen, me volverán a ver dentro de poco, tranquilos que de mí no se libran hasta que termine (y juro que esta si la voy a terminar)**

**Besos chiquitos de despedidas y unos para el caminito : *****


End file.
